I'm related to the game?
by pinkittwice54
Summary: Three-quell to I'm Related to a YouTuber, in which Jason finally proposes to his girlfriend Brittany after years of dating her but a secret that no one could ever have thought true comes into our YouTuber's lives and potentially ruin everything...will the relationship last? Will the marriage ever happen? And will Brittany be separated from Adam forever? cover made by Allison908
1. The next step

**Hey guys Pinky here and i know i said that this wouldn't be but i have a plot now...you're welcome! i know i'm awesome *cowers in the corner* plz don't kill me! I hope i don't lose interest in this or you will kill me..i don't doubt that but here we go, the first chapter to the threequel of I'm Related to a YouTuber.**

**LEGGO!**

Chapter 1: The next step

**(Brittany's pov)**

"That was an accident and you know it!" I laughed over a story Adam told.

It was around Thanksgiving break and we all decided (the old Team Crafted and I) to meet up for old times' sake. I'm not going to lie… we were the loudest table in the whole restaurant. Yes, you read correctly…someone *cough cough Adam cough cough* had the smart idea to bring our group of idiots into a public area.

Adam sat at the head of the table (since he was paying the most) while the rest of us sat next to those we cared most for. In my case I sat next to Adam with Jason by my side.

I don't know why but Jason was very fidgety that night. It was obvious that he was nervous but about what?

"Adam…I think the caffeine's going to your head." I chuckled and looked at Alesa. I was never sure of her opinion about me but I was almost positive that I wasn't on her bad side.

"Brittany I have no idea what you're talkin-SHUT UP TY! GOD! YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR!" Adam yelled across the table at Ty who was telling a story about a recording he did with Adam.

"YOU-YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THIS GUY DID?!" Ty went back to telling a different story about a different adventure he had with Adam. Next to Ty was Starly who I'm pretty sure that if she didn't receive any oxygen within the next 10 seconds she was going to die of laughter.

A few of us were calm at the table but we were laughing so hard at the stories and comments of our friends that we only managed to make the table louder instead of calmer.

The sound of Jason's voice ripped me from my thoughts. "Hey Brittany? Do you know what time it is?"

"Ummm-" I took out my phone to look at the time, I didn't question why Jason didn't do that same simple action. "-about 7:30. Why?"

"Just checking…I didn't know it was that late." Jason took a bite out of his food and stole a glance at Adam.

Most of the night was spent yelling at each other and telling stories only to be told by those included in the said story that all of it was a lie.

At some point though Jason started asking me all these questions, it randomly start with, "Brittany, you know I love you right?"

To which I answered. "Of course Jason! I love you too!"

He nodded and continued. "You know I'll do anything for you right?"

"Yeah? Jason…is everything ok?" I placed my hand on top of his and looked into his eyes. "Everything's fine...do you trust me?"

I smiled and squeezed his hand, not know where he was going with this at all. "Jason I trust you with my life."

The table was slowly decreasing in volume as everyone started paying attention to Jason's questions and my answers. I subconsciously rubbed my finger against the promise ring Jason gave me 3 years ago. I hardly ever took it off and had a slight mental break down every time I did and thought I lost it.

"Do you love me Brittany?"

I sighed and gave Jason a hug. "I love you with all my heart Jason…are you sure you're feeling ok?"

I felt Jason nod. "Just one more question…and I didn't want to ask you now or put you in the spotlight but I have to know."

I raised an eyebrow and let go of Jason as he got out of his chair. I stole a quick glance at Adam who had the biggest grin on his face. Knowing he wouldn't be much help in this situation I once again had my full attention on Jason.

Jason was now away from his chair and he pulled out a small red velvet box from his pocket. A hand flew to my mouth as Jason kneeled in front of me and said those five simple words.

"Brittany…will you marry me?"

I felt tears pool in my eyes as I leaped off of my chair and wrapped my arms around Jason's neck. "Yes! I will marry you…I love you Jason!"

The table cheered and clapped along with a few of the surrounding tables that had witnessed the whole scene. Jason slightly pushed me off of him, looked me in the eye and kissed me while we were both still on the ground. The kiss didn't last long for reasons unexplained but when we broke apart I had some tears streaming down my cheek as Jason helped me up and put the ring on my finger.

I hugged Jason while we still standing for the time being and grinned. "I now know why you were so nervous."

We both sat down in our spots as a few jokes directed toward Jason and fangirlish squeals directed toward me reached our ears. Jason ran a hand through his hair. "Was it that obvious?"

I looked at him. "That you were going to propose? No. That you were nervous? Yes. I haven't seen you so fidgety in my life."

Jason chuckled. "Despite the length of the question…it's hard to ask."

I smiled and hugged Jason's arm as I rested my head on his shoulder. "I never said it wasn't."

"Jason-" Adam's voice rang out causing the two of us (and some others) to turn to him. I thought it was going to be more threats he'll add on every time Jason wants to take a higher step in our relationship. "-take care of my little sister. She means a lot to me."

I smiled at my older brother, grateful that he didn't make a scene as Jason wrapped his now free arm around my shoulders. "I will…after all…she means a lot to me too."

Adam nodded and winked in our general direction. I gasped. "You knew didn't you?!"

"I didn't say anything." Adam took a bite out of his food.

I chuckled. "You punk…you did know."


	2. Nothing out of the ordinary

***Hands out imaginary lollipops to all the reviewers*Hey guys Pinky here! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting but i wanted to get a little ahead with chapter 3. Not much is happened on my point of view but i found this website (thanks to a blog i'm following) called rinmaru games, you can create your own manga there! TO THE REVIEWS!**

**crystaldragon275: Herobrine, she can use punctuation if she wants to**

**AngelApocolypes: Hello there...i probably spelled your pen name wrong...sorry about that but i'm tired of going back and forth between tabs! I'm SORRY OK I'M TIRED! but thank you none the less**

**TheWriterGirl09271998: No problem that was gonna happen anyway if my original plan was to make a threequel**

**The Spaded Blade: I guess i am...i got 10 reviews on the first chapter...i didn't even know that was possible**

**HeroSeekerFrost: YEAH! I"m no longer the only one who gave up on it! (human language is horrible)**

**Angel999FTW: Sorry there's a high possibility that you won't appear in the story but i'll remember you if the time comes and i've noticed that but i like to treat them like they're all really loud**

**dragonflyz: hello and welcome aboard to the train of no destination, i have no idea where this is going to go**

**derp123123: too...many...happy ...faces...can't handel...*dies***

**bsg1239: i wish i could but i tried and failed sawy**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 2: Nothing out of the ordinary

**(Brittany's pov)**

"JASON!" I yelled as I opened the fridge.

"Yeah?!"

"We're out of milk and almost out of eggs!" I sighed and closed the fridge. "Do you know where the keys are?!"

"They should be by the door!" He yelled back as he started down the stairs. "You going to the store?" He asked once he reached the bottom.

"I plan on doing so….once you give me the keys that you're hiding behind your back." I chuckled and tried to steal them from him.

He laughed and kept them in his hand. "How'd you know? You cheater."

I smirked. "Mirror…behind you."

Jason turned around to look at his reflection. "Oh." In his distraction I grabbed the keys from his hand and started to walk toward the door. "You have to know the lay out of the house babe or you lose."

I felt Jason's arms wrap around my waist and pull me back. Once my back was in contact with his chest he whispered in my ear. "When you said you said yes to my proposal I believe I won."

I laughed and kissing him. "We still need food though."

"I'll take care of it." Jason stayed behind me as we both started to sway back and forth. "Besides Adam sent me an E-mail telling me to tell you to Skype him later today…I don't know why though, he didn't say. I bet five bucks that it has to do with the wedding."

I chuckled. "The wedding's a month away...we only need a few more details and we'll be set." I leaned against Jason, taking in his comforting warmth and closed my eyes.

"It's only a suggestion." Jason shrugged.

We stayed like that for a while until I decided to break the moment by issuing a reality check. "I still need the keys."

"I told you I got it." Jason grinned and let go of me. "Besides…you've been working a lot. Go take a nap or something, I need to do some work too."

I smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Thanks Jason, you know what we need?"

"I'll make a list." Jason went on a search to find some paper and a pencil/pen despite them being all over the house.

I happily sighed and went to go lay down on the couch. I stayed there for a while until I heard Jason walk in. "Hey do you know if-" He shut up after that.

"We're also almost out of paper towels and toilet paper." I mumbled and opened my eyes.

Jason was half way out the door with his back to me. "And here I thought you were asleep."

I giggled and shook my head. With a grin Jason walked up to me and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back."

I nodded and hugged him. "I'll be here."

He left me alone in the house and promised to be back soon. I took the time of peace and quiet to record a quick video for my channel and get some major writing done.

After a while I hit a too big of a writer's block to continue and with a heavy heart I put down my pencil. Sighing, I figured I should go talk to my older brother through Skype as to find out why he contacted Jason instead of me.

It was as if gravity increased with every step I took as I made my way to the computer room. Not only was gravity working against me but my brain was shutting itself down. I figured that Adam wouldn't care if I was half asleep while we talked but I was bound to fall on my face if I continued. However…I can be worse than a mule when it comes to stubbornness, with that in mind I opened the door to the computer room.

I walked in and sat in the chair. When the computer was turned on and fully functional, I logged into Skype and called my brother. "Hello?"

"Brittany?"

"Yes Adam?" I spun in the chair and yawned.

"Tired?" His voice rang out.

"Very."

"Then get some sleep, you didn't have to call me now!" Adam chuckled.

"Yes I did! You E-mailed Jason." I crossed my arms right as the power went out. Not expecting that to happen at all, I screamed.

"Brittany!"

"I'm ok!" I yelled. "The power...just *gulp* went out. Thank god for battery life…never mind the battery on this computer sucks. I only have like 30% left…what did you want to talk about?"

"You and Jason…speaking of which, where is he?"

"Store…low battery life here…please continue." I placed my hands on my lap and waited for Adam's response.

"Sorry…but you and him are getting married in a month –" '_Great now I owe Jason five bucks!'_ "-and I'm going to be honest here…I'm scared. Not only for and Jason committing to each other but…you're my little sister…I don't know what to think." Adam sighed.

I bit my lip. "Well…what do you want to think?"

"I want to think that everything will be alright and nothing bad is going to happen. MY gut is telling me otherwise though…and don't know what it means. I really just wanted you to call me so I would know you're alright. Brittany…promise me you'll be ok." Adam's voice was soft, quiet and serious. A bad combo. I can't take what Adam's saying lightly. It's only fair that my brother slash ex-guardian slash savior should be safe as well." I smiled.

"Savior?"

"If it wasn't for you taking me out of that horrible orphanage those five years ago…my life would be completely different from what it is today. I genially love you Adam…not just for helping me but for who you are as a person and as my brother. If I have to promise to be safe then you do to." I stared at the lite screen and the decreasing battery life while I waited for Adam to respond.

"I'll be safe Brittany. You shouldn't worry about me but I know that won't stop you from doing so."

"Ok then…I got to go Adam, the power hasn't come back and the computer loves to waste power." I hit the computer out of frustration and instantly regretted it. "OW! Insta regret!"

"Don't hurt yourself! We still need you alive and – someone's at my door! Later Brittany!"

I yawned. "Bu-bye Adam."

Adam hung up the Skype call before I could and logged out completely. I didn't have to worry about turning the computer off because right as I logged out of Skype the computer finally decided to die. To my surprise though right after it died the power decided to come back on.

Sigh, I left the computer room no longer feeling like 600 pounds and I found out that I was no longer tired. "Weird."

I headed for the front door to get some fresh air but if I was going for a walk, I figured I should write a note to Jason in case he came back while I was gone. WE had a system in case something like this were to happen.

There was a note pad by the door for us to write each other notes of importance. However when I got the note pad there was some writing on it. That was to be expected but I know I didn't write it and Jason's hand writing certainly didn't look that way. The note simply stated "_time to come home WitherMu"_

I stared at the note for the longest time wondering who wrote the note and what were they trying to get at?

I was jolted back into reality when the doorbell went off. Instinctively I shoved the note into my pocket and opened the door. "Jason?"

"I hit the doorbell by accident." Jason blushed and put the keys in their proper place as he brought in the bags from the store.

I chuckled. "You need any help?"

Jason sharply turned to me. "You will be doing nothing of the sort Today is your day off from all you do." I followed Jason into the kitchen where he put the bags on the table. I hugged him from behind and rested my chin on his shoulder. "Not even a little?"

"Nope!" Jason turned around and kissed me, "Anything happen while I was gone?"

My hand immediately went to my pocket. "I talked to Adam…he said that he was just checking if I was ok and the power went out but other than that nothing major happened."

**CHECK OUT HEROSEEKERFROST AND THEIR STORY BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE I GOT THIS IDEA SO GO THANK HIM OR HER! I'M NOT SEXIST! IF IT WASN'T FOR THEM THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN NO THREEQUEL!**


	3. Stranger Danger

***Hands out imaginary lollipops to all the reviewers* Ok...so i didn't get as many reviews as i did last time but that's ok :) let's see how far i can keep this story going...challenge accepted! BUT I MISSED THIS WEEKS EPISODE OF ONCE UPON A TIME! NOW I HAVE TO WATCH IT TOMORROW WHICH IS MONDAY! GAAAH! frustration...TO THE REVIEWS!**

**AngelApacolypse: see this is where you need to check your self, are you talking to me as the author or the character Brittany, if you were talking to me, just call me Pinky so i can take the hate instead of the character**

**derp123123: you revive just to kill me...-_-^ how thoughtful**

**Angel999FTW: The wedding has yet to happen, calm down**

**dragonflyz: if anything..i have the worst memory but WitherMU died in the last story but yes it was a dream :) i just have something planned**

**cwolf267: heeeeyyyyyyyy...what's up?!...wait a second...your sister reads my stories? Who is your sister...*said while trying not to sound stalker-ish* you still make me laugh XD LET'S BE CRAZY TOGETHER! how are you not my sister?! but the cryptic note will make sense now (sort of) when you read the chapter**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 3: Stranger Danger

**(Brittany's pov)**

"What do you want to eat?" Jason asked as we put away the groceries.

I shrugged and sat down at the table. "I'm…not that hungry."

Alarmed, Jason turned around and put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you feeling ok?"

I smiled at his concern. "I'm fine Jason really, you shouldn't worry about me."

"It's mandatory as your future husband." Jason kissed my forehead and sat down next to me. "Who knows what you can get yourself into?"

I chuckled. "That's not fair…I don't even know what I'm capable of."

"That's why I reserve the right to worry about you."

I shook my head with a smile on my face while Jason continued talking. "I've been having these weird dreams…it's all minecraft but Ty and Adam are there and we're our mutant selves…I seem a bit older than them though. I don't know what to make of it….but they seem so real."

"I know what you mean, are they repetitive?" I put my head in my hand as I leaned on the table.

Jason nodded but had a confused look on his face. "Sort of…same people and place but different scenarios. I don't trust them…the dreams a I mean. I feel like something's bad going to happen but I don't know what."

'_That's exactly what Adam said…along those lines at least.'_ My hand went to my pocket and I bit my lip. '_I should tell him but what would he think of it?'_

Jason (sadly) noticed my concerned look plastered onto my face and took my hand into his. "Brittany…what's wrong?"

I tensed. "I-you-when-there's…" I sighed and took my hand out from Jason's. I hesitantly took out the note I found from my pocket and held it out to Jason.

Jason took the note out of my hand. "What is it?"

I looked at the ground in shame. "I found it after you left…it was on the note pad by the door. I don't know who wrote it."

"This isn't your handwriting." Jason stared at the note as he read it quietly to himself. "Did anyone come over?"

I shook my head and found myself shaking for no apparent reason. Jason got out of his chair and hugged me. "this is just some stupid prank that someone thought would be funny."

I wanted to believe him but when I looked at him, his body language told me otherwise. Something big was going to happen and we were totally unprepared for it what so ever. "Yeah…someone thought that it would be funny."

There was a sound of something either being thrown at the door or someone was just pounding on the door with all their might. It didn't matter which of the options it was, Jason and I both jumped. Being the natural coward that I was I gulped and got out of my chair. "I'll go see what it was."

Jason hesitantly nodded and let go of me. He didn't say anything but he went back into the kitchen to put away the groceries. I know my fiancé isn't a knight in shining armor but he can be over protective when he shouldn't be. He shows he cares in his own cute *cough cough annoying cough cough* way. If he let me go alone after that strange paranormal activity thing, I shouldn't be worried at all. In reality…I was terrified.

By the time I had reached the door it had started raining outside. When I opened it there was a man standing there. I gasped and let go of the door sending it loosely to the other side, opening it completely.

The man was leaning against the door frame all cut up and bruised with a few trails of blood flowing down his body. He was a brunette and wore worker jeans with a teal shirt. I was curious as to what was his eye color but his eyes were closed. "Is WitherMU here?" He muttered.

I took a step back and struggled to find my voice and process what he said at the same time before something stranger happened. However a stranger event took the opportunity to reveal itself because the man collapsed with half of his body inside of the house and the other half outside of the house. "JASON!"

I stood frozen by the passed out man as I heard Jason run to where we were. "Brittany! What the hell happened?!"

I leaped away from the man on the floor and into my fiancé's arms. "I-he-he passed out. I don't- I don't know why-how-"

Jason pushed me away so that the guy wasn't in my line of vision. "I know him."

"Jason?" I trembled behind him.

"Brittany…I know this man from a very long time ago, so long that I don't even remember his name, but I need you to help me to get him into the guest room." Jason put both of his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye. "We need to help him…can you do that with me?"

I was freaking out but I saw the man's condition over Jason's shoulder and Jason was the most serious I have ever seen him. I sighed, calmed myself down and nodded.

Jason picked up the man and left me to close the door. When that side mission was accomplished, I sprinted up the stairs to catch up to Jason and out sudden house guest. "Brittany please open the door." Jason paused by the guest door as he waited for me to do what he asked.

I complied to his wishes and opened the door. I watched Jason put the man on the bed with ease and returned to where I was. I smirked. "I didn't know you were that strong. I feel like I've been left out on some information."

I poked Jason's bicep which in turn gained me a smirk. "Do you feel like you're missing out?" Jason wiggled his eyebrows.

I got the message instantly and playfully shoved Jason away from me. "After we're married you perv!"

He chuckled and pulled me close to him before I could leave. "I know…can't blame a guy for trying."

I rolled my eyes in response. "Yes you can silly…you just want to see me in less than a bikini. So…what are you planning to do with Mr. Surprise House Guest?"

Jason shrugged and turned me around so he could hug me from behind. I rested my hands on his arms and leaned into him. "I think I would just help him for the time being then send him on his way." Jason rested his chin on my shoulder. "Don't worry, we won't keep him here for long."

I nodded at his response and closed my eyes. I didn't really care for what Jason said, as long as he knew what he was doing. "Do you know where the bandages are? I don't want him to continue bleeding and get infected."

Jason let go of me and started to go down the stairs. "The small ones should be in the medicine cabinet but if you're talking about the hard core wrap around bandages, those would be…I think those are under the sink."

I nodded and headed to the bathroom. "Hey Jason I think you should make some soup for dinner, enough for the three of us."

"M-k!" He answered and went down the stairs to get the food ready.

I was once again left alone but only temporarily. The bandages were where Jason said they would be, in the medicine cabinet and under the sink. I grabbed the necessary supplies (as in the bandages, a small towel and some rubbing alcohol) and made my way to the guest room.

Our guest was out cold, he didn't move a muscle since Jason put him on the bed. I reluctantly put the supplies on the side table and got to cleaning his cuts.

I cleaned up all of the dried blood off of his face and arms and placed the Band-Aid's on the smaller, paper cut kind of wounds where they needed to be placed. However, there was this long cut on the man's right bicep. It wasn't deep enough for stiches but I didn't have enough Band-Aid's to cover the entire cut. So I took the hard core bandages and started wrapping the man's bicep around and around so he wouldn't continue bleeding. I would have to wash the bed sheets the next day to get the dried blood off.

Once I had finished, the second I stood up the man sat up and latched out his arm to grab onto my wrist. I gasped and froze in fear as the man had yet to open his eyes but he knew where to look for my face. "Who are you?" Noticing his dilemma, he stared at the bed sheet, only then did I see his eyes open.

I calm down and pushed the man back onto the bed. "A friend…it's ok….you're safe here, I heard you know Jason, or Jason knows you anyway. Get some rest…who knows what you went through just to pass out on our door way?"

"Who's Jason?" The man asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "My fiancé…anyway….I'm Brittany. Dinner should be ready soon, so I'll bring it up to you if you're hungry."

"Where am I?"

"Our house…we live in California but we occasionally go to Washington and Texas because we have family there. Just so you know, we're not insane. We do minecraft video's and post them on YouTube."

"YouTube?"

I turned to the man in shock while I was picking up the supplies I used, he never looked up. "You must have hit your head...poor thing. It's a website that a lot of people spend their free time on. Jason's more famous than me though…although we're both kind of old for the YouTube world. No one watches Pink It Twice or Minecraft Universe anymore." I sighed and chuckled. "I have yet to ask him why he chose TrueMU for his minecraft name."

The man tensed from the side lines, thus proving to me that I couldn't trust this man. I know I shouldn't have said those things to a stranger but I got the information I wanted.

"Why are you so nice?" He hesitantly asked.

I grabbed everything and started to walk out the door. "Like I said...Jason knows you…and obviously trusts you." I left the room and when I was out of hearing range for both men I muttered to myself. "It doesn't mean I do though."


	4. Not such a stranger after all

***Hands out imaginary lollipops to all the reviewers* And thus we are introduced into the conflict...HEY GUYS PINKY HERE AND THIS IS WITHOUT A DOUBT CHAPTER 4! crazy caps lock thing...i don't know anymore but i think the story has already developed a mind of it's own because although my plot line for this story is weak i still have this chapter...TO THE REVIEWS!**

**derp123123: do you watch OUT (once upon a time)?**

**angel999FTW: it's called the future because believe it or not it will happen to him eventually**

**HeroSeekerFrost: thank you, you inspired the story after all**

**TheWriterGirl09271998: thanks...but it's Brittany, and it's not nice to hate your siblings i understand where you're coming from though, i have an older sister by ten and half years and a younger brother by 3 and half years, i don't hate them but they really get on my nerves especially my sister**

**twicebakeddebbiecake: i get it and it's ok, sometimes i just say that i want to read more although i wish some reviews were more creative than that...whee was i going with this? i have no clue anymore**

**Guest: i know you're cwolf...but why must you find your cookie obsession, i thought we talked about this...acting or not you can still make me laugh with your stories**

**KittKaz: i think it did**

**crystaldragon275: ENDER! LET THEM FINISH DARN IT**

**The Spaded Blade: nah it's cool...you reviewed anyway so that's a plus**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 4: Not such of a stranger after all

**(Brittany's pov)**

"How's Mr. What's His Face?" Jason handed me a bowl of soup, almost dropping it in the process.

I smiled and took the bowl. "He's fine." I said. "I think he's a little disoriented with a slight case of amnesia but he should be physically fine."

"Amnesia? He's awake?" Jason sat at the table.

"At the moment? I don't think so but he asked me a few things after scaring me half to death."

"What'd he do?"

"Well…I thought he was completely passed out but then he suddenly sat up and grabbed my wrist…sort of like from a zombie movie." I took a sip of the warm broth from the soup. Just having it in my mouth seemed to loosen the muscles around it. "As for his amnesia…I told him your name and he didn't respond at all, all he did was give out a confused vibe and eventually asked who you were. He even asked what YouTube was?!"

"This might be harder than I thought." Jason took a bite out of his own soup. "Thanks for helping me…through everything. I didn't exactly explain what I was doing or consider what you thought about the situation."

I shrugged. "I'll have your back till death either takes you or me away. That's one part of being married, I'm just praying that you know what you're doing."

"That's the thing." Jason blurted.

I raised an eyebrow and stared at him for a few seconds. When he didn't continue or eat anything I put my soup aside and made a motion for him to finish his thought process.

"I don't know why I just took him in instead of calling the cops or an ambulance or whatever…I know that I know him…but I had this gut feeling and I went with it." Jason looked away from me and sparked a sudden interest in the hard wood floor. "I'm really sorry Brittany…I wasn't thinking clearly. It's not like we can just kick him out now or anything though."

I took Jason's hand in mine. "Ok, first we can still kick him out but we'll just look like horrible people and second, I doubt that the cops or an ambulance were going to help in the situation anyway."

Jason sigh but didn't say anything else. I wish he did though, it helped me know that things were ok but now I'm not so sure myself.

I bit my lip and got up, not really knowing what to do next. "I'm going to take some soup up to our guest…in case he hadn't had anything to eat."

"Brittany?"

"Hm?" I paused just as I picked up a clean bowl and gave Jason a quick glance to insure that I was listening.

"Is there anything else that the man told you?"

_'Is WitherMu here?'_ "He asked why was I so nice." I place some soup into the bowl. "And I told him that it was because you knew and trusted him so I should treat him as an honored guest…at least that was my logic."

I wasn't paying attention to a lot at the time. I was mostly focused on trying to put some of soup into the bowl without making a mess. However I heard some footsteps walk in the area and Jason's unforgettable. "OH! Hello!"

With the bowl partly full, I turned around and saw the man standing there. He was looking at the ground again and was leaning on the wall with his better arm. I felt myself tense. "Looks like you beat me to it, do you want something to eat? There's a bit of soup if you want it."

"Thank you." The man sat in front of Jason at our table and waited as I brought him the bowl that I had.

I picked up my own bowl along with Jason's and put them both in the sink. "I just realized that I never heard you say your name."

I turned around to face both of the men while our guest swallowed the soup he had in his mouth. "they call me Brine…it's a nickname."

I nodded and made my way to one of the extra chairs that we had. I didn't bother saying anything else and let Jason do the talking. "Well….Brine…I'm Jason and that beautiful gal over here is my fiancé Brittany."

I waved and placed my head on Jason's shoulder, our guest still never looked up. "Thank you…for…taking me in like this. I've figured that it wasn't ideal and I'm sorry if I scared you earlier Miss Brittany."

I smiled. "Brittany's just fine."

He nodded and continued to eat his soup. I nudged Jason with my arm prompting him to say something since I was out of ideas but I refused to let there be an awkward silence. "Where you from Brine?"

"Not form here…it's father than you would expect to be possible. Do you…remember me With-…Jason?" The man refused to look up and his constant staring below was starting to get annoying. '_Maybe he just has self-esteem problems like I had'_

"A little…it's all hazy but I know I've seen you before." Jason shrugged and leaned his head against mine.

"How'd you get all roughed up?" I blurted. "It must have been some fight…I'm….I'm getting annoying aren't I? I'll ask later." I blushed out of embarrassment. I have no idea where that came from but once I said it, I figured it would be close to one question too many.

Brine chuckled and pushed the soup bowl away from him. "No it's ok…I figured you two must have some kind of questions to ask me. I barely escaped getting run over, that's all I remember."

"That's horrible!" I ran a hand through my hair.

I saw the glint of Brine's toothy grin before the slight view I had of his face changed to sudden grimness. "Do you really not remember me Jason?"

I turned to Jason who crossed his arms and leaned back on the chair. "Like I told you…I know I know you from somewhere. Do you remember me from anywhere? Maybe it can jog my memory."

"How can you forget your own brother?" Brine looked even grimmer than I thought was even possible.

Jason slightly jumped out of shock, lost his cool look and leaned toward Brine. "Say that again, I don't think I heard you clearly."

"How can you not remember your own brother? I didn't think sending you here would have erased your memory." Brine finally looked up, revealing cold, lifeless, blank eyes. In fact he had no eyes at all that seemed to give out a white glow.

The look suddenly made sense. "Herobrine…" My eyes widened in shock and I turned to Jason hoping for some kind of explanation. But by the looks of his face, his guess would have been as good as mine. "You're not my brother, in fact I only have a sister."

"You'll see that we're brothers in due time but right now Wither…" Herobrine stopped himself and appeared to check himself. "…Jason, I need your help to find my sons."

"Who are they….WitherMU, Skybrine and Enderlox?" Jason has an amused face.

"Yes! Exactly them! But YOU ARE WitherMU…my younger brother. If you can just help me find them-"

"It's Jason." He said. "And whether you're right or wrong, I don't believe you."

"Please just hear me out!"

"You got five minutes." I turned to Jason in shock. He's never turned hostile against anyone except Mitch under those certain circumstances but even then it was not as fast as this.

"Ok…what you've heard through those player rumors aren't true. But you are my younger brother through an adoption of sorts. We were both outcasts in our world and begin older than you by a few years, I took the role of your older brother."

'_Like me and Adam.'_

"After a few decades of just having it be the two of us, I…had two sons. But for their protection and yours I sent you three here while I waited for the day until I could see you again."

I raised an eyebrow and waited for some kind of response from both of the men. Jason refused to say anything other than silently judging our "guest" with his eyes and Brine…Herobrine either finished his story or is it a loss for words. "PLEASE! You have to believe me!"

"Get out." Jason answered in a cold, harsh tone. "I don't want to see you again no matter who you say you are."

Herobrine's eye widened. "No…WitherMu please you have to-"

"IT'S JASON!" He abruptly stood up and pointed toward the door. "Now get the hell out of my house before I call the cops!"

Herobrine stood up and started to walk out of the house. "I will have you back…my family will be the way it should have been…and you will regain your memory. Until next time WitherMU."

The slammed shut causing the whole house to shake. When the mini-earthquake was over Jason broke his cool and crushed me in a death hug. "Jason?"

"I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry."


	5. Plan of action

***Hands out imaginary lollipops to all the reviewers* Hey guys Pinky here and i have given the effort to write another chapter...you're welcome...and now since i have nothing to report...TO THE REVIEWS!**

**Silverfang493: *uses revive potion* stop dying, how many times do i have to tell you that? **

**HeroSeekerFrost: at least you know what to stop before you say something you'll regret on the line with no spaces whatsoever...but most people agreed that the chapter was awesome and i hope that your heart didn't give out either...**

**derp123123: i don't even know anymore...Jason could possible have an identity crises later in the story...i'm thinking about it**

**Angel999FTW: life...and rainbow...with pink fluffy unicorns dancing on them...**

**crystaldragon275: i don't even know where your going with this anymore...**

**The Spaded Blade: wait...that was a joke? but i'm trying to have be not like the previous fic but that one could have been a story all on its own, it was officaily the sequel**

**ElizebethLifeStone: yes, yes, quite true**

**cwolf267: why must you always make me laugh... I WAS ALMOST CAUGHT READING THIS AT SCHOOL CUZ I WAS SO LOUD...hehe...that was mostly my fault though...**

**dragonflyz: because i implied somewhere i don't remember**

**KittKaz: OMG...i'm not alone *hugs you* finally someone who understands what i go through**

**twicebakeddebbiecake: i do too! it's my life and what makes up most of my conversations with my friends**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 5: Plan of action

**(Brittany's pov)**

I hugged Jason back just as strong as he was hugging me. "Jason…I want an explanation, now."

"I'm sorry." I felt a something wet fall onto my hair and shoulder. Jason was crying and I had yet to find out why. "It's all my fault."

"What are you talking about?" I murmured into his shirt as Jason held onto me as if I was his life line. "First you invite the passed out guy in then we find out who he really is and then you kick him out."

"He wasn't lying." I looked up at Jason as he stared at me. I waited for him to calm down a bit before motioning him to continue talking. "He wasn't lying Brittany, I remember him…us…together but I had to get rid of him for our sake."

"What?" I felt Jason's hands run through my hair but he never made it seem like he was going to let me go.

"You know I love you right?" Jason muttered just loud enough for me to hear. I nodded and felt some tears of my own pool in my eyes. "I really want to spend the rest of my life with you but there's this law…that won't allow me to do that and once Brine finds out what fiancé means then he'll try to stop us one way or another."

"Jason you're scaring me." I hid my face in his shirt.

"I know but if I play stupid and keep him out of my life and yours…then we can be together."

"He said he had sons…" I let go of Jason and looked up at him.

Jason's eyes widened as he grabbed my hand and started pulling me up the stairs. "Brittany you have to go to Adam's place while I'll go to Ty's. Stay there until you hear something from me."

"Why Jason?" I almost tripped over the stairs but I caught myself and continued behind Jason.

"Because Brine needs to find out where they are first but if we get there before him then we have the home field advantage." Jason threw open the door to our room. "go call Adam while I'll try to find the suit cases."

"And? What on Earth do I tell him?" I pulled out my phone and found his name and number.

"Nothing." Jason put both of his hands on my shoulders. "This is very confusing for me too considering I'm only remembering this stuff now but you'll have to trust me. Call me when you get there so I can talk to Adam, all I need you to do is stay there."

I sighed and dialed the my brother's number as Jason left the room to go look for the suitcases. The phone rang a few times before I heard a voice on the other end. "Hello?"

It was Alesa. "Alesa! Where's Adam?"

"He's in a recording, he's still famous you know."

I face palmed. "Of all the times…ok! Alesa can I stay at your guy's place? I'm not sure for how long but something came up…"

"Is everything ok?"

I shook my head despite knowing that she wouldn't see me. "No…no it's not ok…can I just- can I just stay over there? Please?"

"Uh-I…I'll have to talk to Adam about it."

"I know but I don't really have a lot of time for negotiations right now." I felt my knee bouncing up and down. I've been told that it was a sign of anxiety but I didn't believe it. "It's an emergency."

"You can come over, I'm sure he'll be fine with it…what happened?"

"Thank you but in all honesty…I don't know either. I'll be there within a few hours to a few days but I had to know ASAP."

"I'll see you soon then."

"Yeah…bye Alesa."

"Bye." I hung up and sighed. '_What's Jason up too?'_

I got out of the room only to crash into Jason who had found the suitcases. "You called them?"

I nodded and put my phone in my pocket. "Alesa said I could stay...I think I scared her. What exactly is going on Jason? I want an explanation."

"And you'll get one I promise but I have to know you're safe first then I'll explain." Jason looked at me with pleading eyes and I caved.

"Is the wedding off then?" I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no…Brittany…..we'll get married. HE isn't going to stop us. I love you but it's not safe here." Jason threw the suitcases onto the bed and kissed my forehead. "Even if I'm not there promise me you'll be safe."

I nodded and got ready to pack. "Did you tell Ty or Starly about you going there?"

"Uhhhhh…no…"

"Jason!"

"Brittany, I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you and what might happen to you. As long as you're safe I'm ok…Adam's place…isn't ideal because he might go there as well." Jason groaned and cussed. "I just don't want Brine…near you."

I raised an eyebrow. "IS this a territorial thing?"

Jason looked at me startled for a second then relaxed and chuckled. "No…it's nothing like that…sadly."

I sighed and gave Jason a hug. "Are we leaving by plane?"

"Screw that! Pack your stuff while I call Ty then get ready to go on a road trip."

"Road trip?" I stared at Jason with an amused face.

"We don't have time to buy tickets and transfer the crap that'll go along with it. I know I told you to call me when you get there but I did the math and this would be a lot faster and easier." Jason pulled out his phone and started searching through it.

A faint smile landed on my lips. "I'll pack us some food for the trip after I pack my stuff."

"You're amazing!" Jason called out as he left the room to go call Ty.

I chuckled. "I know!"

I packed all that I could into only one suitcase and backpack. While I was packing I counted what I was putting into my half of the stuff. (I was able to use another suitcase but I don't want Alesa/Adam to think I'm moving in). All of it amounted to 10 shirts, 3 shorts, 7 jeans, undergarments, deodorant, sandals, my tooth brush, my phone's charger, my laptop and its charger, and my hair brush. I didn't know how long I would be staying there but I'm starting to doubt that the wedding wouldn't be affected by this. Sighing, I zipped the suitcase so that it was closed and brought it along with the backpack down to the living room.

I saw Jason through the windows of the computer room, he was on the phone most likely talking to Ty. He seemed stressed and deep in his conversation because he was running his hands through his hair multiple times and he didn't notice me since he was staring at the floor the entire time. I made my way into the kitchen and got some ingredients to make sandwiches. In ten minutes I made about 4 so I put those away and packed them in the cooler so we could eat them later. I took out a bunch of water bottles and placed them on the table along with a few cans of soda. '_California to Washington is going to take a few days, not counting the traffic and if Jason is going to Arizona then it's going to take even longer for him.'_

With that thought in mind I made more sandwiches and got more water bottles. I grabbed some chips and other packaged foods that required little to no refrigerator time. "IF we ration it, it might just last half of the week and while we get gas we can refill on supplies."

I managed to put our food in backpack that I found in the basement and my part of everything packed, I waited for Jason. It didn't take long for him to finally show up and state. "Ok, I'm set just let me pack a few things then we'll high tail I tout of here."

"I need the keys though." I smiled and stood up.

"What? Why?" Jason looked at me, startled right as he was going up stairs.

I sighed. "Because you jacked the keys to the keys earlier today when you went to the store and never put them back. I'm going to put the bags in the car while you pack your stuff up."

A slight blush appeared on Jason's face as he pulled the car keys out of his pocket. "These keys?"

"Yes Jason, those keys. Now may I have them to open the car?" I felt a slight tug of a smile pull on my lips.

"Think fast!" Jason tossed me the keys allowing me to catch them with one hand.

"Thank you kind sir, now I believe that we are pressed for time." I sped walked out the door as Jason jogged up the stairs.

After a slight malfunction (I couldn't flipping find the right key) I unlocked the car. I had to make two trips, one to get my suitcase and backpack (I didn't think that together they would be that heavy) and the other to get the backpack with the food in with it into the car. With that accomplished I went back inside to check on the one, the only, Minecraft Universe…or if I called him by his stage name, Jason Stokes. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, get in the car." Jason took the keys out of my hand and kissed my cheek. "Please get in the car, I'll be there in a second."

I nodded and made my way to the passenger seat. Jason then came out of the house, locked it and got into the car. "Let's go save out family."


	6. Back to living with Adam

***Hands out imaginary lollipops to all the reviewers* Hey guys Pinky here and i'm sorry for not updating earlier...i got dictated to this game from rinmarugames called Ascension and OH MY GOD! It was so much fun and i finished it so i got back to typing in my free time... sorry about that. But i have chapter 7 written, let's see how long it takes for me to type it.**

**I'm going to make video responses to the reivew s again but this time i won't be showing my face, just words.**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 6: Back to living with Adam

**(Brittany's pov)**

The ride took days but we made it to Adam's house in record time. I was greeted by a bone crushing hug and a non-life threatening hug. I think it's obvious who gave which hug. Alesa helped me settle for the time being while Jason took Adam to the other room to talk for a while, then he would have to leave. I went to the living room and decided to lay down on the floor, after all I was in a sitting position for days on end. "How have you and Adam been Alesa? It's been a while since I've been in Washington."

Alesa thought at the time that it would be a god idea to make some lunch so I was taking to her practically through half a wall. She was in the kitchen making who knows what. "We've been good…we've had our fights here and there but we still love each other. You should have seen the look on Adam's face when I told him you were going to stay with us for a while."

I chuckled. "What happened?"

"Well…at first he was complete chill…but then I figured that he completely registered what I said and he went ballistic. He was all over the place, I thought for a moment that he was broken but I had to remember that you're his little sister…the closest family member that he has." Alesa paused for a moment causing me to sit up where I was.

"You ok there?"

She shook herself out of that trance. "Yeah…sorry, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Well…then…go take a nap!" I motioned up the stairs to the best of my ability.

"I'll take one later, I'm sure Adam would like to talk to you after all he hasn't seen you in a long time." Alesa put a lid over some pot and walked out of the kitchen.

I laid back on the floor as Alesa took a seat on the couch and opened a book that she grabbed by the side table. There was a moment of silence before Alesa sighed, closed the book and put it away. "Can I ask you something?"

I smirked with my eyes closed. "You just did…but I guess another question is in order."

"Did anything happen between you and Jason?"

I raised an eyebrow and lifted my head up to look at her. "No…if you're asking whether we had a fight or not, we didn't but he's keeping something away from me. I trust him though…he wouldn't spin me wrong."

Alesa didn't look too convinced. "Just a word of advice even though you didn't ask for it… don't trust too much in men. They may have good intentions but at a flip of a coin and they can turn on you faster than a cobra."

I sighed. "Ain't that the truth."

Footsteps thundered down the stairs introducing Adam and the Jason. The biggest hint that ig to tht Jason was leaving was the look on his face. "Hey…"

I got off of the floor and ran to him. "Be safe Jason…"

Jason kissed the top of my head. "I will…we'll be together soon… I promise."

I looked up at him and he took the opportunity to peck my lips. "I got to go."

I let go Jason and took a smile step back. Jason gave an acknowledging nod toward Adam and Alesa then left. When the door closed I turned around and jumped on Adam for a hug. "Hey brother….do you still believe in one other?"

Adam chuckled. "Hey sister…do you still believe in love? I wonder."

"That's my song?! I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck like a child would. Adam would forever be taller than me so in a sense I really was a child to him…that explains all the other protectiveness. "I missed you Adam."

"Don't get all emotional Pinky." Adam looked over and spread out one of his arms. "Come on Alesa, get in here!"

I let go with one arm and held it out to her. "Yeah Alesa, join us in the family hug!"

Rolling her eyes, Alesa eventually left her post and was smushed between me and Adam. "It's amazing how similar you two are."

I grinned. "But you love us anyway!"

She chuckled. "Keep telling yourselves that…I have to finish lunch."

"Alesa…" Adam whined. "You know you love us."

Within a few seconds she had managed to escape our grasp and head into the kitchen. "Nooooo…" I whined under my breath.

I let go of Adam and sat on the couch. "Ok brother! What's new? Last time I saw you, it was at least some time thanksgiving break and now it's what…June?"

"Yeah…that's exactly what it is! I'm so proud of you Brittany! You know your months!"

I laughed. "Shut up!"

"But now my baby sisters getting married! To a friend….it can't get any more awkward that that. And in a month too!"

I shook my head as Adam sat down next to me. "Ok…one…we need to stop talking like this and two…you act like my brother but legally you're my father guardian person."

"Ewwwww…you make me sound older." Adam stuck out his tongue.

"But you still act like you're 18." I smirked and crossed my arms. "Same ol' same ol'."

"Shut up! Now…to talk about business. I want a serious answer ok?"

I nodded and sat up. "What is it Adam?" With a straight face, Adam seemed to stare into my soul. "What would you do in the zombie apocalypse?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." Adam's lips twitched as he fought back a smile. He's never been able to keep a straight face for long so instead of answering his question I stared back at Adam with my own poker face.

It took a while but I got him to crack and he laughed. "What the hell?! Why are you- stop staring at me like that! God!"

I broke into a grin and leaned back. "My most serious answer! Pfft! If you must know I doubt that zombie apocalypse would even happen. I don't know if they still do this, but back in Colorado at Anderson Farms I believe they had a zombie paintball thing at night and if we can take them down like that then we shouldn't worry at all."

"You lair!"

"Sue me!"

"Girls, girls you're both pretty." Alesa broke in with a smile on her face.

Adam gasped. "I have to call my mom! Are you proud of my mom?! I'm pretty!"

Alesa and I both chuckled although a slight pang of sorrow went through my heart. Eleven years later and even the slightest mention of mothers makes me miss mine even more. A slight (forced) chuckled escaped my lips. "Hehe…yeah…mom."

"Oh…Brittany…I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." I smiled (weakly though (pathetic)). "She's been…gone for….11 years…" I sighed. "I'll…I'll be fine."

"Hey if you're still hurting…"

I smiled (for (what I thought was) real). "It's not as bad as it seems but every once in a while…I just miss her." I shrugged.

"Awww!" Alesa practically tackled me in a hug. "You may be 23 but you never lost your child self. A young girl missing her mother even years after her death…it's so clique yet so beautiful!"

I awkwardly hugged her back as I looked at Adam for help in my attempt to breath. I mouthed. '_help'_.

"Alesa...this isn't like. Why don't you…allow her to breath and then calm down?"

"Well I'm sorry if I wanted to be nice!" Alesa let go of me as she turned to look at Adam.

I took in a long (needed) breath as I hugged Alesa from behind. "Thanks for showing you care though."

"It's no problem really! Who wants food?"

"I DO!" Adam and I yelled at the same time.

"This is going to be something" Alesa rolled her eyes and we followed her to the center of food.

Adam ruffled my hair. "Just like old time huh?"

I chuckled. "I'll say, what did Jason talk to you about?"

Adam froze while Alesa poked her head around the corner, I waited for my brother to answer my question. "He told me about the situation you guys are in…" Alesa shot me a look. "…and how me and Ty some into play…and that he'll Skype us as soon as he explains things to Ty."

I looked at the ground. "Huh…it seems that he told you more than he told me."

"You know he means well."

In a last minute effort to change the subject I asked. "What's there to eat?"

Adam and Alesa shared a look while I tried to act as innocent as possible or at least as cool about Jason not telling me anything as I could. Alesa gave me a small, faint, pity smile. "We have some left over pasta from yesterday but I'm making some soup if you want it."

'_Soup in July?'_ "Can I just have the pasta?" I moved a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Sure you can…is that you want though?"

"Yeah…I'm not that hungry

**THE VIDEOS WILL BE POSTED ON MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL PINKITTWICE54! If i can't upload it then i'll go back to writting but i think that this will be way more fun to do.**


	7. Transformation

***Hands out imaginary lollipops to all the reviewers* Heyyy...I'm a little late but that doesn't matter, I'm posting anyway and i feel as if i'm going to fall behind with the video's but I WILL PULL THROUGH! BTW do any of you watch or heard of Hetalia, got really into it the other day and i think i saw almost everything there is to watch of it that is official and now i have to get to the fan made stuff. I LOVE IT! But there's lot of a cringyness in the show itself but i suggest if you haven't heard of it to watch it, your life will be complete.**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 7: Transformation.

*3 days later*

**(Brittany's pov)**

"Adam!" I yelled.

It was a while before he yelled back. "Yeah?! What's up?"

"What the code to your WiFi?" I sighed and stared at the screen.

"Take a wild guess!"

I face palmed. "If it's butter…you're never going to live that down."

"Try McFrafflePuff!"

I chuckled. "Of all things…" I typed what Adam told me to the best of my ability. Surprise, surprise, it didn't work. "Adam if you're screwing me over."

"Let me see…" Adam walked into where I was and took my laptop. "As if I'm telling you my actual WiFi oassword."

As Adam was typing in the WiFi password I pouted and crossed my arms. "Meanie…"

Adam faked a hurt face and placed a hand over where his heart was. "Alesa! Brittany hurt my feelings!"

I grinned and threw a pillow at him after he put my laptop down. "Sorry…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I was aiming for your face."

He laughed. "Now you're being mean."

"What was I called for?" Alesa hugged Adam from behind.

"Brittany's being mean!" Adam whined.

Alesa chuckled and walked away, leaving us alone again. "What the heck Aleas?!" Adam cried out. "OK! Leave me in my time of need!"

I shook my head with a grin plastered onto my face as I opened and logged into Skype. Adam left the room saying something about business and calling Alesa again for something I didn't bother catching.

I was only able to check one e-mail before I got a call from my fiancé. "Jason! Are you ok? Did you make it to Ty's place?"

"Yes, yes Brittany I'm fine! I told Ty everything…all there is to do now is try to keep Brine from destroying what we have." His voice rang from my laptop.

I bit my lip. "Is Starly there?"

"Not to my knowledge. Ty said that she was in South Dakota for some kind of family reunion thing."

I nodded and leaned back against the couch. "How's Adam holding up?" Jason asked.

I shrugged. "He's acting as if nothing's happening. What exactly did you tell him?"

"I can't keep it from you forever, can't I?" Jason sheepishly smiled.

I shook my head. "No you can't. Jason… I need to know what's going on with my family."

Jason sighed. "Brittany…as Brine stated we were once brothers until he started getting a little distant. I was fine but a little suspicious. Next thing I know he comes to me with two little, tiny, baby children with powers and different appearances."

"Skybrine and Enderlox?"

"Exactly! He asked for my help with his sons. He said some player had just finished killing off his lover who I later found out to be the ender dragon and that I needed to help raise the two children with him because he was confused as he could ever be."

I raised a eyebrow. "Did you?"

"I was hesitant at first but seeing that I had some nephews...I couldn't leave them alone…not when my only brother was asking for my help in his hour of need."

I crossed my arms. "You seemed pretty willing to kick him out when he was asking for your help ar our house."

"Brittany…I didn't want to but I had you and our future together to think about. He doesn't matter to me anymore and with him around, our future might crumble before we have a chance to grow it."

I nodded and bit my tongue. "Ok...please continue, what happened?"

"I help him for a few weeks…but then the players…the players got really close to our hide out and we didn't have anywhere else to go." Jason's voice started shaking. I didn't know if it was because the memory was painful or if he was getting scared. I stayed quiet so Jason could continue with his story. "As a last resort to protect his sons, Brine made a portal to the player world and told me his plan to get them back when the time was right. After he placed Skybrine through the portal, I volunteered to look after them in the player world. I only placed one leg through when Brine handed me Enderlox and told me to be safe. There wasn't much time for negotiations and Brine knew that…that's why he didn't stop me when I practically jumped in. His face looked so heartbroken… If I didn't forget everything, Brine's face would have probably haunted me for my whole life and for the remainder of my time here…it most likely will."

"Jason…" I started, not knowing what I was going to say. "That sounds horrible, but Adam's older then you by…like…2 or 3 years."

"That's because the player world is faster than the minecraft world place and when Sky brine was placed through the portal, he was born here and then me and not so after…Ty."

"Ok…now what?"

Jason sighed." I don't know Britany…as weird as it sounds, even after a few days… I miss you."

A small faint smile landed on my face. "I miss you too…is there anything else I should know? Or are you going to keep the littlest of details hidden from my knowledge?"

"Brittany it's not like that. I'm only telling you what I remember, please try to understand."

"Jason…what about the rules you had when you were together? You said something about not being able to marry…"

"I only remember that one and weren't supposed to murder for selfish reasons. There were at least 10 rules but they're all hazy."

I sighed. "Ok then… be th- be safe Jason. I'm kind of freaking out."\

"I don't blame you…I hope…if only…you ca…Brit-"

"Jason? You're breaking up!" I checked the connection between the two of us and it seemed perfectly fine, 4 out of 5 bars.

"I…find…hide…I…love…you."

"Jason I-"The call dropped and Skype automatically tried to call him back and connect but nothing was happening. "Jaosn?"

A message appeared under the chat from Jaosn, it read: He's here.

I froze.

Adam screamed.

So did Alesa.

In my panic I pushed off my laptop from my lap and ran out of the room to where my brother was. I tried to imagine him in the game room with Alesa playing a horror game and the screams were only false alarms. But it proved to be wishful thinking.

There was Alesa in the middle of the hallway looking into the kitchen with a look of horror on her face. I cautiously walked over to the scene and looked past Alesa and into the kitchen.

Adam…wasn't…Adam. He still had his brown hair but it was longer and in either a pony tail or a rat tail. He was still wearing his jeans but his shirt changed from black to teal and his eyes…his eyes were glowing! They were glowing gold! Actually they were more yellow than gold but that's beyond the point. I gasped. "Adam!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Adam looked at us with fear written all over his face.

I've beena recruit, fangirl and sister to this man and I now know who or what he is. "Adam…you're Skybrine."

"I'm who?"

"You're double. That would mean that Jason really is WitherMU as Brine said he was…but if we have 2 out of 3 then…Ty is Enderlox!" I face palmed. "Brine would have gone to Ty's place first since he's there and then he's coming here to get you Adam."

"Brine? Who the hell is Brine? And what does he want with me exactly?"

"Brine…as in Hero-Brine! And if what Brien said is true the you're not only his son but you're potentially Ty's twin and Jason's nephew."

Adam crossed his arms while Alesa took a seat on one of the nearby chairs. "He seemed to have skipped those little details."

I put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "It's ok, he's been secretive to me too."

My hand started to burn and sting but I didn't think much of it until it was too late. I pulled my hand away in pain and saw my severely burn palm. I felt my blood pulse through it as I tried to disguise my pain for something else.

Adam's concerning gaze drilled into my head. "Are you ok Brittany?"

I put my hand by my side. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just…had a cut on my hand and it hurts whenever I put pressure on it."

"Can I see it?" Adam held out his hand. I could practically see his power glow off of him but I didn't want to freak him out. It was a lose, lose situation for me. Defeated, I looked away as I gave my hand to him to looked at. "Brittany-" Adam took a small step forward. "Your hands burnt not cut. What the heck happened?"

"She put her hand on your shoulder…" Alesa piped up. She looked absolutely white and fear stricken from where she sat but it could have been the lighting…who am I kidding? That'll be a lie.

Adam looked at me with his own fear. "I did this?" He stumbled backwards and stared at my now blistering hand.

"No, no, Adam." I took s cautious step forward. "I'm fine really…Adam I'll live. You need to calm down."

"Brittany stay back, you too Alesa! I don't want to hurt any of you. Alesa…please help Brittany with her hand." Adam stumbled backwards again as I made my way toward him until he was backed up against a corner by the sink and the counter top with the microwave. "Brittany stop!"

"I'm not doing an anything Adam!"

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"You won't!" I stopped 2 steps in front of him and kneeled there. "Adam…Adam…ADAM LISTEN TO ME!"

Adam looked at me in fear and tried to back up even more. "Leave Brittany, you're going to get hurt again."

"I don't care…you're my brother and darn it! Imma help you get through this!"

"You need to take care of that hand." Adam pointed to it.

"I'll get the first-aid kit." Alesa got up from her spot and left the room to do as she said. Maybe she felt useless at the time, I'll never know.

"Brittany…"

I shifted my position so I could be more comfortable. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Then go…I hurt you already… I don't want to you to get worse."

"Adam…"

He abruptly stood up, practically knocking me over and pointed his finger at the door. "Get out."

I sat there wide eyed with a gaping mouth. "Are you kicking me out?"

A single tear ran down Adam's face. "Get out and never return."

I stood up as well and fought back tears of my own, threatening to escape. "I can't."

"NOW!"

"NO!" I hugged Adam and felt my chest and arms burn. "I can't leave you! Not like this! Don't' do this to yourself Adam!"

"You're going to kill yourself Brittany! Let go of me!" I shook my head and buried it into his chest. "Then so be it! You're my only family Adam! My older brother! Don't make me leave you!"

The heat was so intense that I felt myself starting to grow weak but I held onto Adam as if he was my life line. Adam was trying his best to get me to let go of him with touching me for a very long time and failing. We both heard footsteps come down the stairs, signaling that Alesa must have been returning with the first-aid kit. "Alesa! Help me get Brittany off of me! I might cook her alive!"

Indeed he was, my arms had gone numb from all of the heat and if my chest took anymore it might just stop my heart. But I held on tightly even if it meant my life. Some stupid phenomenon is not going to destroy my life and family.

Alesa dropped the first aid kit and tried her best to pull me off of my brother with Adam's small help of pushing me off of him. Alesa was strong but I held on. However with my little athletic ability, my own strength and my grip all working against me, my attempts to protest about the unjust action were foiled.

I flew off of Adam as Alesa and I collided with the table behind us, knocking it over. With the little left over strength that I had, I looked over at Alesa who was knocked out most likely due to a head collision with the table.

Adam ran over to us. "Crap! Alesa!" He made a move to shake her but hesitated and moved back.

"Adam." I coughed. It was getting hard to keep my eyes open. "Don't…side with…Brine. This…isn't your…fault."

"Brittany, please stay with me!" Adan leaned over me and looked into my eyes. "Keep your eyes open!"

"Not…your fault." With that my world went black but before I was out cold completely. The sound of someone pounding on the door reached my diminishing consciousness.


	8. Things gone wrong

***Hands out imaginary lollipops to all the reviewers* Hey guys, sorry about not having a video for the reviews but i'm trying...it's just that finals are in a few days and i'm procrastinating as usual but i think i'm more stressed out than usual, i've been losing a lot of hair and that freaks me out! But i doubt that you guys really care...and if you doooo...THANKS!**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 8: Things gone wrong

**(Brittany's pov)**

I opened my eyes to a dimly lite white room. I rubbed my eyes and sat up from my uncomfortable position from the cold, stone, floor. '_Where am I?'_

I got onto my knees and looked at me surroundings. On both sides of me there were figures of others who will wake up to be in the same predicament that I'm in. With the little courage I could gather, I crawled over to the figure on my right. "Hello?"

There was no light coming from any light bulbs that were possibly in the room. The only source of light was a torch that was lite directly above from where I woke up and a second torch on the wall parallel to said wall. So far…there was no sight of an exit anywhere.

The figure stirred causing me to jolt back and wait for any signs of possible danger. The figure eventually sat up and looked at me. It was too far away for me to make out any face and with that in mind I figured that it couldn't see me face either. The figure pushed itself against the wall I terror of my presence. "Who-who are you?"

My eyes widened. '_That voice…I swear I've heard that voice before…'_

The figure stood up still pressed against the wall. "I said, who are you?"

I stood up myself and took a few steps forward so at least a bit of me would show in the light. "Starly?"

"How do you know my name?"

I winced. '_Ouch…that stung.'_ "Starly it's me!" I took a few side steps so that I was I was where I woke up, right beneath the light. "It's me Brittany!"

"Brittany?" Starly's shadow like figure visibly relaxed as she too took a few steps forward. "Is it really you?"

"Yes! Who else?" Starly ran toward me and almost hugged the life out of me. I hugged her back. I was glad to see her again and to know that she wasn't dead. After a while I let go of her and looked at her from under the light. She looked the same from when I last saw her but more frightened than happy. Starly whimpered and kept her arms close to her. "Where are we Brittany?"

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. "I don't know. The last thing I remember was practically getting cooked alive because of Skybrine and then flying into a table."

"You met Skybrine?!" Starly shrieked. '_My eardrums…'_

"Met him…I'm related to the guy."

"Brittany?" I turned around while Starly looked over my shoulder. Our attention was centered on the (now awake) third figure. "Please tell me this is a dream…"

"Alesa!" I cried out and ran to her. "You hit your head on the table, are you ok?"

"I'm fine…" Slesa stood up and brought her over to the light. "You're the one with third degree burns, I should be asking you if you'realright."

"I'll live." I waved her off. "I'm just numb and tired but we need to find a way out of here."

"What exactly is 'here'?" Alesa looked around the place in a similar matter that I had done when I first woke up. "By the looks of this place there's no way out of 'here'."

"We must be in some kind of mid-evil dungeon or cell…" Starly seemed to be less shaken up and spoke confidently. "But the walls are stone or at least very cold dirt. My best guess is that we're underground."

I leaned against the wall, the numb pain of my burns increasing returning. "Crap…"

"Brittany?" Alesa kneeled next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled back at her. "I'm fine…ish. The pain is just returning. Now what?"

"We need to find a way out despite the lack of light." Starly started to study the torch above me. "If only we could take one of those with us."

I took a glance at the torch from my seated position on the floor. "It looks glued…maybe bolted from behind."

Suddenly more electrical lights brightened the whole room. It was grey and concrete looking but it felt like marble. On the wall to the right of all of us there was a giant mirror, on the opposite wall there were a bunch instruments of torture. The fear was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

Alesa, Starly and I didn't say a word for what seemed an eternity until Alesa whispered in the most cautious volume one could manage. "I think we're screwed."

An overcome sound effect ran through the room as a voice followed immediantly. I recognized it as Brine's voice. "See…they're fine. Just like I promised."

"What the hell Brine?!" I yelled out hoping he could hear me. There was no way of knowing if it was two way system or not.

"Brittany! Alesa! Thank god you're ok! I'm so sorry!" Adam's voice sounded uncoordinated and alphabet soup like but most of it was understandable (surprisingly).

Alesa stood up and called out. "ADAM! Where are you!"

"You can't see me?"

All three of us shook our heads in response now knowing that we were being watched but we couldn't see who we were talking to. "There should be a window…" Adam clued us in.

I got it. "The mirror! It's one way glass!" I managed to get up from my position and I tried to run to it but I was stopped only a few feet away. In my confusion I looked back to see me in chains and the said chains being pulled to the max from where they were latched. '_Did I always have these on?'_

Alesa and Starly were chained as well and just as confused as I was. I took a few steps away from the window and studied them to see if there was any way for me to take them off of my wrist and ankles. You could hear a microphone of some sort being slammed down and Adan yelling in the background. "WHY THE HELL ARE THEY CHAINED?!"

As an argument took place behind the one way glass, I trudged back to my spot in defeat. Alesa crawled closed to me. "I need to look at your burns Brittany."

When Alesa was checking my burns, Starly had the chance to see the damage. "OH my god! Brittany, what happened?"

I sighed and explained to her the whole story about the call with Jason and what happened to Adam and then what promptly happened after Adam had tried to kick me out of his house. When I finished, Starly stared at me and then said. "So, I'm dating a dragon mutant?"

I laughed at my friend and from my glance at Alesa I could tell that she was staring at Starly in disbelief. "Really? I tell you that whole story and the only part that you decide to pick out was that I said that Ty was Enderlox?"

Starly shrugged and smiled. "I had to lighten the mood somehow…" She then proceeded to nervously scratch behind her neck.

With a small smile on my face, I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well done my friend, good show."

The inter come sound came on again but by the looks of it (or sound), I don't think he was talking to us. "Here's how this is going to work. The portal to our world isn't going to let you in willy nilly. When you jump through it'll put you through a test. If you fail, it counts against you and the next test is harder. If you succeed, then the next test is favorable. Depending on your score you will either enter or fail at getting into the minecraft realm."

Jason was the first to speak. "We have our lives here, not there. I don't want to go back."

"Life's looking up for me…dad(?)…I don't see why I should just drop everything because you said so." Ty spoke with a hint of hostility.

Brine continued as if neither of them have spoken. "As for your girls in the other room, they'll be fine but they'll be here. They can't come with us."

"Why not?" Adam hissed.

"Because the portal only accepts those who were, as you would call it, minecraft born. They're from here so even if they tried, they wouldn't be able to come with us." Brine stated a little too cheerfully…too much for the situation.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we're not going with you…at all." Adam sounded as if he was gritting his teeth. '_I want to be in the room really badly!'_

"Nonsense!" Herobrine fabled (if that's even a word). "We just need to get this worlds influence out of you, that's all. There would be five trials, each of you will be sent to the same place but it'll be individualized so none of you won't experience the same thing, if that makes any sense."

"Brine…this is stupid." Jason spat.

I looked at Alesa and Starly next to me. I'm guessing we all had the same look of confusion, sadness and fury at once. I sighed. "So the wedding is off after all…"

Starly gasped. "Brittany! You can't be serious!"

"Starly… I have a feeling that none of this is going to end well."

"They'll find a way out of this, I'm sure of it!"'

"The wedding's less than a month away, you can't blame me for wanting to post pone it!"

'_Nice save, don't want any chaos right now…'_

"Oh…post pone! I thought you meant cancel." Starly grinned.

I managed a small smile. "No, I have faith in them."

"Brittany…" Alesa put a hand on my shoulder. "I think that…"

I sent her a look hoping that I'll somehow get what I'm trying to say. "I think that a little faith is what we need right now."

I nodded and went back to listening to the overcome. "What the hell Brine?!" Jason yelled.

"Jump through and the trials will commence." Brine clapped.

A few moment of hesitation later and the floor beneath us opened. I was sliding against a tunnel of some sort until I landed (roughly) in another dimly lite room. No longer in chains, I continued walking forward not knowing where I was going. Suddenly a television screen came on. I gasped. "JASON!"


	9. Survival

**Hey guys...the next few chapter are going to be really short...compared to the others that is. If you haven't noticed i started working on a new fanfiction for Hetalia...i've gotten that obsessed with it, not my fault though! And the truth is i actually had this written a week or 2 ago and i "didn't get the chance" to post it.**

**A special note to The Spaded Blade: i started doing videos for the reviews...they're on my channel pinkttwice54...if that's what you were talking about anyway for your review to chapter 7?...i think**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 9: Survival

**(Brittany's pov)**

Jason appeared on the screen as he tumbled out of the purple vortex. I gasped. "Jason!"

I don't think he heard me at all since all he did was pick himself up and start walking around. Jason looked the same as the day he left me at Adam's house. I would have thought that he turned into WitherMU just Adam turned into Skybrine but Jason still looked like Jason but TrueMU style.

He put both of his hands to his mouth and yelled. "TY! ADAM!"

I scrambled myself trying to get closer to the screen and sat down on my knees. "Jason…"

"ANYONE OUT THERE?!" Jason called out again but no one answered his call.

I sat in front of the screen in 'awe'. '_Oh my god…it's like a reality TV show. I know you got this Jason,I believe in you.'_ Jason sighed and started walking in a random direction with the third person point of view camera following him. "Might as well start getting ready to survive the night. It'll get dark soon."

Jason started punching the first tree that he saw in the plain biom he was in. In the distance you could see a forest biom that had a bunch of cover he could use. By the time he collected 5 or so trees, the sun was already by high noon.

'_I wish this was the kind of show where they even show the thought of the person.'_ I sighed. '_This is only going through the movements of a first day in minecraft.'_

Jason's day in the cube world was uneventful as the day progressed and he had a small hut with a crafting table and a burning furnace. He made s pickaxe and found a cave to mine in.

Seeing his strength (in my opinion) was a plus for me, he looked not only muscular but manly and the perfect guy from your favorite movie. '_Am I falling in love with my fiancé again?'_

While he was mining some coal, a groan came from behind him, spiking the suspense and the interest in what was going on. Jason spun around and came face to face with 3 zombies. They didn't look like the regular zombies from minecraft but like real, rotting, zombies with the occasional libs or chunks of flesh falling from the animated corpse.

I gasped while a growl from Jason's throat. He pulled out a wooden sword that he made before he went mining. The fact that the sword was wooden was a face palm in its self but he didn't have time to mine any iron. He prepared himself to fight the zombies as they dragged themselves closer to him.

He never got the chance though because the portal opened from underneath him, causing him to fall through. "Crap!"

I turned around to see him there behind me. '_His test must have finished so the portal dumped him here with me.'_ The television glowed a bright blue and we just stared at each other for a while. Jason now looked more like WitherMU but instead of having 3 heads, he had some bat-like creatures around him with his helmet as their head/body. "Bri-Brittany?"

"Hi." I stood up and took a step forward but because I was sitting for so long, my foot was asleep so I fell down.

"Hey!" Jason ran over to me and helped me back up. He wasn't burning me like Adam did, he was just a comfortable warmth compared to the cold, stone floor. Jason started checking me over in the blue blow. "He didn't hurt you, did he? Brine…he didn't hurt you?"

He never gave me a chance to explain because he saw the burns that Adam gave me. "I'll kill him."

"Jason…"

"NO! He hurt you after I said that no one should even touch you! He has hell to pay!"

"Adam did this!" I put both of my hands on his shoulders, trying to calm Jason down. It seemed to work, but he looked really confused. "What?"

I sighed. "It was when Adam turned into Skybrine. I think he had too much power or something so whenever you touched him, you got burned. Thing is…" I looked at the ground. "…after some drama….I hugged him and practically cooked myself alive."

Jason put one hand on my chin and lifted my head up. "Brittany…" Jason sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

I smirked and despite my pain, I pecked him on the lips. "Last time I talk to you, you were planning to marry me."

Jason chuckled and held me closer (being mindful of my burns). "And I still plan on doing that." Jason paused before turning on his all serious mode. "If push comes to shove then full out war…I want you to know that I love you."

I wrapped my burned arms around him and leaned my head against his chest. "I love you too Jason. Do you have any idea what would be your next trial?"

Jason shook his head and put his head over mine. "Not a clue."

We continued to be in our quiet embrace for a few seconds (although it felt much longer than that) until Jason blurted out. "It's a shame that I left at that time. I really wanted to fight those zombies."

I chuckled. "I would have been rooting for you the whole time."

Jason took the time to chuckle himself. "Well if you were rooting for the zombies, we would have had a problem."

I let go of my fiancé and sat down on the ground. Jason copied my action and held me in his arms. I looked up at him from my position, stretching my aching skin. "How do you think Adam and Ty are doing?"

Jason started randomly running his hands through my hair, luring me into dream land. It was getting harder to stay awake. "I think they're fine. We both know they're fighters despite how they act at times."

I nodded in agreement and closed my eyes, allowing myself to relax. Jason continued petting me. "You should get some sleep. I'll watch out for anything but I might have to leave soon.

"I don wanna." I mumbled.

"Brittany…I'll have to use some of my power to heal your burns but I can only do that if you're actually asleep. Please Brittany…if they were created by Adam, they'll only get worse."

I nodded and snuggled against my fiancé. "Ok then…good luck."

I felt Jason kiss the top of my head before I submerged completely into la la land of unconsciousness.


	10. Parkour

***Hands imaginary lollipops to all the reviewers* Hey guys sorry i didn't update in a while because i thought (somehow) that i already posted well nope! again sorry about the wait...i've also been working on my other story so that takes up some of my time but i'm having a lot of fun writing it!**

**I'll try to get the video for last chapter reviews as fast as i can...I CAN'T BELIEVE BREAK IS HALF WAY OVER! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL!**

**Now that tat's out of the way i don't think i have anything else to say...in that case**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 10: Parkour

**(Brittany's pov)**

I woke up still in the room but the screen was now focused on my brother. "Jason?"

I didn't get an answer but I returned to the television the second my brother grunted in pain. He was dangling off of a ladder over lava. The next platform was quite the distance away from the one Adam was trying to get onto.

My breath hitched as Adam lost his grip on one hand but quickly regained it on the ledge higher than the one his other hand was hanging onto. Slowly and painfully, Adam had climbed onto the platform and sat down to regain his breath. Knowing he was safe for now, I let go of the breath I was holding.

Adam stood up again and got ready to jump. He was in a similar position as Jason was in his last trial. He still had his face but looked more like his character Sky than Skybrine. Under his breath, Adam muttered. "I really HATE lava parkour."

Part of me wanted to chuckled because he was still himself but most of me waiting in anticipation as he took a step back and sprint/jumped trying to make it onto the next platform. I hid my face with my hands right before Adam jumped. '_I can't watch!'_

Mt brother grunted again, I took that as my cue to look. He made it to the other side easier than the last jump. Adam stood up, brushed himself off and once again made the move to jump.

I couldn't look away this time. Adam had ran out of platforms and I had no idea where he was going to jump next. '_Is he going to jump into the lava?! Oh dear god! Adam please don't!'_

He jumped.

I shrieked and practically jumped myself. Luckily Adam had landed on the wall where the camera had refused to show me. There were a bunch of ladders for him to jump on.

One by one he climbed, jumped and landed on the ladders trying to finish this never ending parkour course. But the came this one set of ladder on this Notch forsaken wall.

Adam jumped for it, his face showing utter concentration, anger and a bit of pain. He grabbed onto the ladder and stayed there for a while. Most of my body clenched, hoping and praying that he wouldn't give up and let go. His breath was heavy and as he pulled himself up, his limbs would shake.

I could tell he was getting extremely tired despite having the minecraft advantages. "Come on Adam…" I stared at the screen and felt myself staring to shake. "You can do it…please."

My brother painfully pulled himself to the top of the ladder. Right as his hand got a grip on the ledge at the very top, it gave out.

In his shock Adam reeled back and lost his footing. His other hand slipped and sent him falling down.

I screamed throughout his entire fall and while his body came in contact with the lava. "ADAM!"

I froze and started tearing up. '_No…no, no, no! This can't be real! It has to be a nightmare!'_ "ADAM!"

A gasp was heard behind me causing me to whip around and look at who was in the same room as me. "Adam?"

"Holy crap! Not again…" My brother fell onto his knees and hungrily gasped for air.

I hastily wiped my tears away and ran to him. "Adam!"

"Brittany?" He looked up at me right as I crashed into him for a hug. "Where's Alesa?"

I shook my head. "I don't know! I thought you died and, and, and…don't do that to me again!"

I cried into his shoulder as he held me closer. "I failed the test again…"

"Hm?" I looked at him but didn't let him go.

"I failed again." Adam started running his hands through my hair.

"Again? What do you mean again?" I tried to hold back some of the tears but I felt tired and too stressed out to do so.

"I died in the last one too." Adam looked at the ground in shame. "I was mining and some zombies appeared…I couldn't fight all of them off."

"Adam…."

"It hurt Brittany. It hurt so bad…to be ripped to shreds while you're still alive and fighting back. There was just too many of them."

I latched myself back onto Adam and brought him into a bear hug. "Well, you're back to normal now and you're not burning me even with your power so…that has to be some kind of sign!"

"Your burns! Oh my god! Brittany! I'm so so so sorry!" Adam yanked me off of him and started to inspect me. "Do the hurt? How bad is it? Why did you do such a thing? They're…they're…they're gone?"

I giggled and put Adam's hand by his sides. "Jason healed me with his powers when he visited in the last trial. I wasn't able to talk to him much tough…I had to sleep if I wanted to be healed."

"So you're all better?" Adam's sunglasses fell off of his face and onto the ground revealing his gold-yellow eyes.

I nodded and picked up his glasses. "I'm a little sore but then again, I woke up on the ground sooo…"

My brother sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Don't you go scaring me like that again….hugging me so I'll cook you alive…I thought you died."

I sighed and sat down on the ground, Adam copied my action. "Well what did you expect me to do? You were freaking out and Alesa had no idea what to do…and then you decided to kick me out-"

"About that…" Adam put a hand on my shoulder. "I didn't mean it…I just didn't want you near me if I was going to hurt you."

I scooted closer to him and layed my head on his shoulder. "I know…you were just in your over protective 'I have to protect them, no matter the cost' mode."

"Did you just come up with that on the spot?"

I shook my head. "I've had some time to think slash dream about it. But you know I'm not a kid anymore right?"

Adam nodded and rested his head on top of mine. "I know, I know…I just miss being an older brother."

I grinned. "You still are weather you like or not but not just to me…to millions."


	11. Killing the wither

***Hands out imaginary lollipops to all the reviewers* Hey...i haven't gotten a lot of reviews for these chapters but you all will hate me after this for sure if the last chapter wasn't enough... but i'm mostly bummed about the fact that i have to go back to school on Monday. Anyhack..**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 11: Killing the wither

**(Brittany's pov)**

"Come on…come on…" I bounced my knee against the floor, ignoring the soon to be bruise.

The screen in my solitary confinement room was showing Ty and well…he defiantly looked more like himself than Adam and Jason. Which was to be expected since his minecraft skin looked like him but I'm surprised as to how his headphones were staying on his head the entire time.

Ty was fighting the wither boss and granted, it's not the strongest mob out there. However it was clearly putting up a fight against Ty…did I forget to mention that the others were there too?  
>As much as they wanted to help each other like homies do, they each had their own wither to take care of. Although my screen was focusing on Ty's trial, I managed to get glimpses of my brother's progress and my fiancé's progress.<p>

By the looks of it, Jason was doing far better than Adam and Ty combined. I reasoned that it was because he had to deal with this kind of mob before since he did live in minecraft for a period of time.

There wasn't much talking between the 3 of them…the boys were more focused on defeating the challenge in front of them than catching up with each other. Suddenly Adam yelled. "Brittany! Alesa! I know you can hear me!"

Ty continued dodging and attacking what was in front of him, I had to look at the space over his shoulder to look at my brother who looked even more tired than he did doing the parkour. "I want you two to know that I love you both very much! And-SHIT!"

From my view, Adam barley dodged a fire ball shot from his own wither. When he regained himself, Adam continued talking. "Brittany! I love ya sis! The time I had with you was quite the adventure! I remember when we first met at the airport when I agreed to take you out of that shitty orphanage! Then we found out that we weren't really siblings but you stuck with me anyway! I'd like to thank you for any advice you've given me and for simply being there when I needed someone!"

"Adam! What the hell are you saying?!" Ty called out. "You're not going to die!"

"I don't think so Ty! I'm on my last leg here! You've been a brother from another mother since I could remember! I love you too man! Don't ever forget that!" Adam tried to take a stab at his wither but it did little to no damage.

"Adam…don't give up!" I screamed hoping that in some case he would hear me. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. My dear brother, guardian…my best friend was slowly deteriorating in front of me. The obvious was inevitable…this could be the last time I ever see my brother…and he knew it too.

It stop him from saying anything though. "Starly! I know you can hear me too! You better treat your boyfriend with respect because I know for a fact that this dude loves you more than himself!"

Ty had grown a slight blush on his face. I couldn't tell if it was because he was fighting or because he really loved Starly that much. "Now listen here Jason!" 'Oh god! I was kind of dreading this!' "I've been hard on you…ok I've been extremely difficult with you! But you've proved yourself worthy time and time again to be with my sister and…I couldn't be more proud! You also have been like a little brother to me! If you make it out of this…take care of Brittany! For me dude!"

That's it. I tried my best to hold them back but I girls got to do what a girls got to do. I let the tears fall down my face. "No...Adam not again! Please don't go!"

"Adam!" Jason called out. "I love Brittany till the end of the Earth but don't bring yourself to do this! She needs you!"

He shook his head. "Brittany's a big girl now! I was only her guardian!"

"No Adam! You're my brother not just my guardian! I can't lose you!" I begged, only to be unheard.  
>"I'm only asking you to make it out and marry her! She loves you and you love…her…go get your happy ending!" Adam once again tried to attack his wither but ended up only dodging its attack. His face screamed 'I need to give this up but I got to say what I need to say'.<p>

Ty was halfway done killing his wither, Jason was straight up demolishing his. I prayed that he'll win in time so he could help Adam…Adam has only done about 20% damage to his wither. It also didn't help that Adam had failed his previous 2 trials, making his wither harder to kill as it was.

"Alesa! Babe! I wish I could have manned up and asked you to marry me! But there was never the perfect moment and for a special girl like you, it requires a special time!" Adam dropped to the floor and swung his sword to block another fire ball from his wither. "I love you! If I don't ever see you again…I want you to move on! To get over me! To find someone else who doesn't have as many problems as I do! Don't go into a state of depression! That shit sucks! You've been with me through thick and thin and if there's a new guy in your life, he better be freaken fantastic because you deserve the best!"

"God dang it Adam!" I cried. "What's wrong with you?! Please don't do this!"  
>"I can't do this…" Adam fell again, breathing heavily. I wiped the tears off of my face. "You could have saved your breath…"<p>

"Adam!" Ty yelled. "You can't give up!"

"Hang on!" Jason cried out. His wither had only 5%-ish health left. "I'm letting you fail again!"  
>It was all in vain…Adam disappeared and the small lettering at the bottom left corner of the screen said: SkythekidRS was killed by wither.<p>

"NO!" Jason slashed at his wither in rage, killing it with the last few hits.

I cried for the remainder of Ty's trial since the second Jason kill his wither, the portal opened from underneath him again, leaving Ty all alone to finish off the last wither. "This is it… I might never see him again!"

Soon enough Ty killed the wither and was teleported away only to land in my no longer solitary confinement room. "Brittany?"

"Ty?"

"I'm so sorry…" Ty sat down next to me. I burst into tears again. Not really feeling comfortable about it, Ty wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug. "I'm really sorry Brittany…I could have done something."

I shook my head. "No…there wasn't anything you could have done…he's most likely with Starly now…but he was right and I might never see him again."

Nothing was said after that because Ty had to leave.


End file.
